


A Break From The Party

by BookWyrm07



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Mentions of Mac/Desi, Pre-Slash, post episodes 05x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Riley and Bozer talk about her feelings for Desi.
Relationships: Riley Davis/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	A Break From The Party

Riley took a long pull from her beer, and looked out over the skyline. She ignored Bozer when he leaned on the railing next to her. They were quiet for a moment before Bozer said, "You want to talk about what's bothering you, because I think that will help more than sucking down another one of those." He pointed at the beer.

"Shut up. This is only my second." There was no bite in the words. She bumped her shoulder into his. 

"Look, I know I'm not the guy you talk to about your relationships. You went to Mac when Billy turned out to be a dick and when you split with Aubrey, but I'm here, and I won't judge." He gave her a small smile and slipped at his beer.

"Desi," she said the word like it weighed a ton. 

"You guys definitely bonded on your double spa trips."

"I got fake-shot in one and shoulder deep in mud to find Desi's bikini bottom in the other." She smiled. "But yeah we bonded."

"But not the way you wanted to," Bozer supplied.

Riley sighed. "It's complicated. Technically her and Mac never officially broke up. They might fix things, but they seem over. Can I date my friend's ex? Wouldn't that make me a bad friend?" She put her head in the rail. 

"But you like her."

It wasn't a question but she nodded anyway. 

"I don't think her and Mac are gonna fix it. I think everyone agrees they are better as friends and co-workers," Boxer said. He looked back into the living room where the rest of the team were talking. Desi's eyes were focused on the woman next to him. Mac looked between the two women, a small smile on his face. "I don't think Mac is going to mind at all."

"You sure?"

"Who's known him longer than anyone? If he can be friends with Penny, and a bride's man in her wedding he can be okay with you and Desi. Especially, considering the way he smiled when he noticed her checking you out while you've been out here pining."

Riley's cheeks turned red. "You're joking." Bozer didn't say anything, just smiled and took a sip of his beer.


End file.
